Koume Akaboshi
Koume Akaboshi (赤星 小梅, Akaboshi Koume) is one of the supporting characters in Girls und Panzer. Profile Koume is a student from Kuromorimine Girls Academy. During the 62nd National Tournament in the finals against Pravda, her tank fell into a river. She almost lost her life in this incident, but was saved by Miho Nishizumi who left Kuromorimine's flag tank to rescue her at the loss of her tank, costing them the tournament and breaking their victory streak. In Der Film, she operates a German Panther. Background 'The 62nd National Tournament' She operated a Panzer III which during the final moments of the match slid off a cliff into a body of water, an incident that indirectly cost Kuromorimine their tenth victory in their winning streak, as Miho abandoned the Kuromorimine flag tank to rescue the crew of the doomed tank. 'The 63rd National Tournament' Moments before the match, she approached Miho about what happened during the 62nd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, apologizing for her part in the incident and reassuring her gratitude to Miho for saving her. 'Der Film' She operates a Panther tank and is included with the sunflower team along with different members of Kuromorimine, Pravda, and various Ooarai tanks. Her tank was eliminated by the Karl-Gerät's high explosive round. 'MLLSD' 'Little Army Two' In Little Army II, she appears when girls from the Bellwall Academy Sensha-do team visit the Kuromorimine hangars, in a sloppy attempt at reconnaissance. After Sheska pushed Neko Yamamori, she appeared and chastised Sheska, claiming that if rumor got about that Kuromorimine got violent it would cause problems. Unlike the rest of her compatriots who were vocal in their opinion of Bellwall leaving, Koume tried to reason with Bellwall: claiming that it would cause problems if they stayed, since their Captain was not around. She was successful in persuading the opposing team to return to their own hangar, but was unable to stop Sheska from confronting Emi Nakasuga. She witnessed Sheska explaining Emi's background, as well as Bellwall standing with their leader. She is not seen again in the manga after the incident. Unless she got promoted to a different tank, she seems to be once again commanding one of the Panther's in the match against Bellwall. 'Phase Erika' In Girls und Panzer: Phase Erika, she appears as one of the crews of Miho Nishizumi's Panzer III. Despite the initial incompetency of the crews, which made Miho's Panzer III suffer bad results in training, Miho always cheered her crews, in which made Koume grew fond of her so much. When Erika Itsumi challenged Miho for vice-commander position, Koume served as Panzer 35(t)'s commander to fight alongside Miho's Panzer II. She played a role in ambushing and immobilized Leila Rou's Panzer II, and served as shield to protect Miho's tank from Erika's attack. During Miho's time in Kuromorimine, Koume always by her side as one of her few friends. Appearance Koume is an average-sized girl with short reddish-brown hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. Personality Koume is shown to be a sweet girl. As a caring person, she worried about whether Miho would still do Sensha-Dō after having had such a trauma. She blamed herself for the defeat and Miho's departure, feeling bad for what happened. Trivia *During the events of Little Army II it is uncertain if Koume is the new Vice-Commander or simply an upperclassman. **Sheska refers to her as Senpai, and when confronting Bellwall, she acts in an officious way, implying that she was responsible for the hangar while Erika was gone. *She is voiced by the same voice actress as Yoshiko Akiyama. *Interestingly, during the first few frames of her appearance, her hair was depicted black instead of the short brown hair that's commonly seen in any other materiel. Gallery Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Polynymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe Category:TemporaryCategory